Sgt. John Hanna
"It isn't about killing the commander. It is about jumping onto the commander's warthog, throwing out the passenger, shooting the gunner, and holdng the commander at gunpoint." -John Hanna John is a cross trained Orbital Drop Shock Trooper that started as a marine. He is known to hold a code of honor by his peers. He is currently stationed on Trost with his friends from growing up. He currently leads Fireteam Mando on the planet Trost. History John was born on planet Earth on 2541. He was raised in the suburbs with his friends Nathaniel Martin, Adam Snyder, Demetrius Siegler, Cameron Johnson, and Elias Coborn. He had 2 brothers named Paul Hanna and Matthew Hanna. He always wanted to become a marine since they looked like gods on the field based on what he saw in the movies. He played soldiers with his friends up until he was 13, when he decided to work on becoming one. He persuaded his friends into joining with him in the year 2557. But only Adam and Nathaniel got in the same platoon as him. He was a normal cadet that never exceeded his friends nor did he fall behind. He was good in leadership, midrange combat, and was proficient CQC. He would pass training and become a Marine that same year of joining. Early Military Carrier John and the Rebellion He was sent under the command of Sergeant Jones. They were sent to help in a small bombing in a city on a unnamed outer colony for their first mission. His second mission was to protect the Mayor of that same city. Both missions were found very boring as the bombing was stopped by the police force and the Mayor wasn't attacked. The third mission was to help ODSTs with a hostage crisis. The marines were tasked to distract the criminals while the ODSTs inserted themselves into the building via tunnel system. The hostages were the Mayor's spokesperson and a marine captain. Both would be rescued. John and the Storm Faction John would be inserted that same year of becoming a marine into one of his first invasion missions. He would still be under the command of Sergeant Jones and his Lance Corporal Aiden. But soon after they were tasked to invade, they would find out that the insurrectionists would all ready be defeated by a couple of Covenant Remnant fighters known as the Storm Faction. He would come in contact with a Elite Major for the first time. As they go through the facility, they would com across a Elite wielding a Energy Sword and have a holstered Needler. The Elite would target him first. The Elite would fall that battle but he didn't die without any damage done. Adam would come out with a torn muscle. While this may be too unrealistic, the Elite was under constant fire the entire time. His shields would absorb much damage. He would slice John's assault rifle in half and blow up Adam's DMR. After that fight Sergeant Jones would be found dead and his Lance Corporal and his Corporal would be captured and tortured by the remnant. John would then be promoted to Corporal and be sent under the command of Sergeant Ramirez. Mid Military Career Becoming a ODST John would be promoted to ODST after saving a Captain from a bomb in the year 2559. He would take on the bomber without weapons and present him before the captain as a traitor. He would later find out that the man was a ODST. He would be promoted to sergeant and be used a ODST. He get Nathaniel and Adam to be cross trained to be a ODST. They would split up from there as they were moved across the galaxy. John would soon be moved to Trost. Trost John would be moved to the outer colony of Trost. The planet would be suffering many attacks by Covenant Remnant and Insurrectionist forces. He would be a lone wolf for a couple months before Adam Snyder, Nathaniel Martin, Paul Hanna, Luke Rammage, and James Farewell. They would soon form Fireteam Mando. Equipment John would use a MA5C Assault Rifle and a M6G Magnum. He would use the same exact weapons for each mission until they are lost. He would use Covenant weapons when he does lose the weapons he brought.